


(Podfic) The Lines on Which We Tread

by saltyunicorn, TheWonderTwins



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dueling, Elves, Faeries - Freeform, Gen, Ghosts, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Witches, damsel!Stiles, nosferatu - Freeform, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderTwins/pseuds/TheWonderTwins
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's SummaryIncreased supernatural activity leads Stiles to believe that there is a reason Beacon Hills is the new Hellmouth, and he's determined to find out what it is. He needs help along the way, though, when shit keeps going down and more often than not, he finds himself relying on Derek and his Pack.





	(Podfic) The Lines on Which We Tread

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lines on Which We Tread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548314) by [TheWonderTwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderTwins/pseuds/TheWonderTwins). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Part One of The Lines On Which We Tread series**

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 

 

> **[The Lines on Which We Tread ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PKv3rJXM_u7FqmB-CWsLDJHQEw8EdxlX)  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**
> 
> **Available as a zip file or individual files.**


End file.
